


Зарисовка #047 Голубой

by ava_lance



Series: Божественные шаги [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_lance/pseuds/ava_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что-то новое, что-то голубое, что-то... задыхающееся?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зарисовка #047 Голубой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prompt #047 Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/748928) by [kurgaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya). 



**Что-то голубое**

\- Мацумото твердо намерена найти мне _что-нибудь голубое_ , - сообщил Тоширо, сидя на краю кровати. Мягкие цветы, вышитые на простой юката, вились вокруг его шеи и запястий, а босыми пятками он не дотягивался до пола. Повернувшись к двери, капитан нахмурился, ожидая ответа от партнера. 

Ичиго стоял перед огромным, в полный его рост, зеркалом, и тоже хмурился.

\- Ну, все остальные цвета у тебя уже есть, - откликнулся он, беспомощно глядя на кимоно в своих руках. 

\- Ну да, - вздохнул Тоширо, обращаясь к стене. - Боюсь даже подумать, что она найдет. 

За спиной раздался шорох, из чего Тоширо заключил, что его невеста принялась переодеваться. 

\- Почему она должна искать что-то для тебя? - спросил Ичиго, наконец-то добравшись до сути вопроса. 

\- Она не должна. Но если я не куплю костюм раньше нее, мне придется носить то, что выберет ее женский вкус. Господи помилуй, это могут быть даже колготки! 

\- Или ремень. 

Тоширо громко застонал и рухнул на кровать, закрыв лицо руками. Ичиго ухмыльнулся, глядя на него в зеркало. Но его улыбка быстро погасла, и все внимание обратилось на темное подвенечное кимоно. 

Ичиго заказал его около месяца назад, но прибыло оно только этим утром. И каждый раз, когда он пытался завязать пояс, на его лице появлялась гримаса, а с губ слетали проклятья. 

\- Если так пойдет и дальше, твоя голубая штука станет моей, - слабо пошутил шинигами, в душе поклявшись похудеть до свадьбы. - Как я блин вообще влезал в эту тряпочку? Не мог же я так сильно растолстеть за месяц? 

Он стянул концы пояса и быстро завязал узлом, выдохнув сквозь зубы. 

Тоширо промолчал. Ему даже не нужно было смотреть на Ичиго, чтобы узнать, какой цвет приобрело его лицо. 

Возможно, он был немного полнее, чем ему казалось.


End file.
